Year of the Tiger
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Toujou never thought he'd want one person so much, but it was just his luck the one he wanted was none other than the married-with-children, baby-on-board badass Oga Tatsumi. ToujouxOga, yaoi, oneshots.


**Author's Note**: First lemon ever, first ToujouxOga fic so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but I tried to keep them in character. This is probably going to become a series of one-shots based on this chapter, so most – if not all – of the next chapters will be related to this one or based on an established relationship. More ToujouxOga (and some OgaxToujou later) for all! Observations, insight on the characters, or ideas are VERY welcome! Also, constructive criticism on the lemon would help, let me know what you liked and what you didn't like for future reference.

**Rating: M**

**Warning:** some OOCness, boyxboy, Seme!Toujou, Uke!Oga, ToujouxOga lemon, explicit sexual content, swearing, violence, mentions of blood and other bodily fluids, can take place anytime after they go back to their rebuilt school (newest chapters, no spoilers)

**Summary**: Toujou never thought he'd want one person so much, but it was just his luck the one he wanted was none other than the married-with-children, baby-on-board badass Oga Tatsumi.

* * *

**Year of the Tiger**

Hidetora Toujou was known for many things – his fighting prowess, his strange sense of honor, his tendency to have a new odd job every week or so – but not many understood that his greatest quality was his self-control.

It took an incredible amount of discipline for him to not accidentally kill anyone with his insurmountable strength. That kind of restraint took years of growing into his mammoth-like power, as well as practice. Lots and _lots_ of practice. Many decimated trees surrounding the city could attest to that, and soon he could brawl with just about anyone without causing serious injury. Naturally, that self-discipline bled into other aspects of his life; he was able to control his temper pretty well since fighting when angry was extremely dangerous, he could focus on a given task at any occupation, and if given the motivation, could probably do well in his studies.

It was that thinning, frayed self-discipline that kept him from dragging one Oga Tatsumi somewhere secluded and doing many violent, physical things to him that didn't include just fighting.

As much as he would love to have Oga (under him, over him, on a desk, in the shower), his respect for holy matrimony got in the way and couldn't bring himself to do anything to break up a happy – or somewhat violent and dysfunctional – marriage, especially one that had a child involved. Toujou didn't really care what Aoi did personally, but he didn't like the fact that she was trying to come in between a couple in love no matter how much he could empathize with her situation. It didn't matter what he wanted because, as long as Oga was happy with Hilda, he and his self-discipline would find something else to do besides pine after the brunette.

That was why when he heard that Oga Tatsumi did _not, _in fact,have a wife or child – and under strange circumstances was housing said woman and taking care of said child but that was completely irrelevant in light of this new, glorious information – that that little bit of self-control he'd held onto for months and clamped down on with his iron will–

Snapped.

* * *

A loud, thundering _crack_ shook the classroom and was followed by the door, blown off its hinges, flying through the room and smashing brutally into the windows. Nearby delinquents froze in terror, not daring to even breathe after a relatively normal but vicious display of raw power. Oga looked up with a bored expression, eyebrows quirking slightly at the sight of Toujo whose face was taut in such a serious expression, he had to wonder if something bad had happened or if he was just constipated.

One look from the former general of Ishiyama had the students scrambling out of the room, down the hall, and probably off school grounds, and Oga was more than a little awake now. "Toujou? Wha–?"

With speed Oga hadn't seen before and could hardly track, Toujou was upon him, hauling him out of his seat by his shirt collar and dragging them to an empty area of the school where construction was still taking place. His face still drawn in such a strange, controlled expression the Child Rearing Badass had to wonder what he did this time. Seriously, what could've pissed Toujo off so badly? Oga brushed off the obvious act off aggression, restraining himself from punching the older teen through the wall, and placed a hand in warning on Toujo's wrist, muscles flexed and ready to break bone if needed.

It was probably a good thing Baby Beel had gone to the Demon World with Hilda and Furuichi was bedridden with the flu. Otherwise Oga would've had to put up with more bitching and nagging on top of his already strange situation.

It didn't take any time at all for them to get to a mostly built, half-furnished classroom what with all the delinquents parting before them like the Red Sea.

Toujou had finally stopped tugging on his shirt but he didn't let go. "What the hell do you want?" Oga demanded with a small frown, slightly unnerved by Toujou's continued silence and odd staring.

The lack of violence told Oga it wasn't a brawl, but other than that, he had no clue what was making one of his most formidable opponents so quiet.

"You."

What.

What the fuck?

The answer was simple and short, but it sent shockwaves of disbelief and bewilderment through the demon contractor's body and made his brain shut down for a moment.

He blinked as if disoriented, hand dropping from Toujo's wrist in utter confusion, "Huh?"

Toujou didn't seem put-off by his incredulity and instead let go of Oga's shirt, but his eyes still watched him intently. "Is that Hilda chick your wife? And is that green-haired brat your kid?"

Oga was instantly suspicious, acutely aware of the fact that Toujou's body was thrumming with suppressed energy and that he was probably waiting for Oga to say something before reacting. Toujou was the first person to even ask about his situation with Baby Beel, let alone seriously want to confirm it. He shrugged, "I already told everyone that witch ain't my wife and Baby Beel's just attached to me, but no one fucking listens."

The room was deafeningly silent before a predatory grin spread across Toujou's face.

Oga was ready for the punch aimed at his head and countered accordingly, tilting his head and dodging several more hits directed at him within seconds before landing a punch on Toujou's chest and throwing his leg out to kick the older teens stomach. The redhead surprised him by grabbing his leg instead, taking the full brunt of his attack with little more than a wince, and instead threw him across the room into the brand new chalkboard, walls shaking from the force of the impact. Oga took a fraction of a second to recover and ducked when another shot to his head barely missed and made a gaping hole in the wall, sweeping his leg out to get Toujou in the air for a good head butt in the chest. Instead, he was dragged up by his jacket and slammed down into the teacher's desk, creating two deep dents in the metal from where his skull and spine met hard steel.

_Dammit, he's pretty good_.

Oga's head spun slightly and couldn't help but wonder when Toujou got this strong, but those thoughts cleared away quickly when he felt Toujou leering over him, nearly chest to chest with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip.

_What the fuck?_

He narrowed his eyes at the redhead, an ominous chill rolling down his spine when he saw Toujou's voracious grin – full of hunger and desire. If Oga were a lesser man, he would've squirmed uncomfortably under the solid, heavy weight of the strongest Touhoushinki, but he wasn't a lesser man. He was fucking _Oga Tatsumi_, and he'd rather run down the halls of St. Ishiyama naked before submitting to Toujo.

* * *

Toujou knew there was going to be retaliation and dodged the head butt pretty easily, as well as the attempt to grab his shirt and manhandle him off, but he wasn't expecting Oga to be flexible enough to knee him in the side in his position – and oh, what wonderful images came to mind at new discovery.

He was thrown off of the desk and from his delicious position on top of his prey, but his blood still thundered through his veins at Oga's defiant expression and challenging smirk. He recovered in less than a second and clasped his hands together, slamming them down on Oga's still prone form. The brunette kicked his legs up and did a backwards summersault off the desk, kicking it hard and mercilessly ramming the piece of unrecognizable, dented furniture into Toujou's vulnerable legs. Toujou slid back a few feet but got his bearings fast enough to stop Oga's flying kick with both arms crossed in front of his face, forcing him back a few more inches, before throwing the brunette back.

Oga landed on his feet with grace he shouldn't have had, seemingly unruffled as Toujou charged at him with surprising speed, and blocked Toujou's multiple punches while throwing in a few of his own.

Only months of constant, friendly brawls with the brunette allowed Toujou to vaguely guess what Oga would do next in certain situations with a specific combo, and he smirked when his opportunity arose. He saw the small opening and rammed his shoulder into Oga's diaphragm between hits, throwing him into the wall beside the chalkboard, and immediately captured one wrist in each hand, pressing them against the wall next to the winded demon contractor's head as plaster and chunks of brick and plaster fell around them.

He grinned triumphantly, both teens still charged from the brief warm-up. Before his prey could escape again, Toujou pressed his muscular form against Oga's tightly, ignoring the younger teens swearing and did what he'd dreamed of for months.

He kissed Oga.

* * *

Oga wasn't a sexually active teen.

His life consisted of fighting, Furuichi nagging, his mom nagging, Baby Beel, his sister nagging, fighting, Hilda nagging, sleep, croquettes, fighting, and video games.

Sex? Girls that _couldn't_ rip his balls off and feed them to him? Not so much. So it was a pretty big fucking surprise when Toujou, the bastard, practically mashed their lips together into what was a painful mockery of Oga's first kiss. A sharp nip to his bottom lip brought him out of his initial surprise, eyes narrowing as he was about the curse the bastard out before holy shit was that Toujou's tongue in his mouth? What the fuck?

Toujou's body was solid and warm against his, pressing him harder against the unforgiving wall of the school, and he couldn't tell if he wanted to knee the asshole in the nuts or bite off his tongue first.

Oga was _not_ a lesser man, as stated earlier, but the fact that that Toujou was raping his mouth made him squirm just a teensy bit, and he couldn't deny that it actually felt pretty good. Toujou had learned from the first encounter not to let him have access to his legs and was between them, crushing his hips against his pelvis to prevent any mobility. Oga let out as much of a snarl as he could but it only spurred Toujou on, and he found himself on the mottled teachers desk with Toujou on top of him again. Toujou pulled back finally, that same damn victorious smirk still on his face as Oga tried to catch his breath.

"What…the fuck…was that…you fucking bastard?!" Oga growled, face flushing when he felt his body responding to the other teen.

Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as well as Toujou's, so it wasn't shocking that when he tried to free his hands they didn't budge. Toujou had the advantage of weight and gravity. The redhead just grinned wider, hot breath brushing along Oga's jaw and over his racing pulse, "I'm just taking what I've wanted for a _long_ time."

Oga couldn't decipher what that meant before Toujou bit down lightly on his earlobe then licked the shell of his ear, making him grit his teeth against the arousing sensation it brought. The redhead must've noticed some type of reaction because he just did it again and again, eliciting harsh pants, before moving down the column of his neck, licking and biting and laving each red mark with his tongue in a slow, patient way that made Oga wonder just how long Toujou had wanted this. He still tugged on his restrained wrists, but Toujou was adamant in keeping them pinned by his head and enjoyed the way Oga's breathing was catching with every mark he left on his skin.

The older teen pressed their hips together, his hard member making itself known to the brunette, and Oga was hard-pressed not to blush in embarrassment at the strangled moan that escaped his lips. Fuck, it was hard to think with Toujou pressing down on him, hips grinding and teeth biting, but he didn't mind admitting he liked it as long as the bastard redhead never heard his thoughts.

"Bastard…" Oga muttered with no real heat, fighting a smile at Toujou's grin before he was kissed deeply again.

Toujou was unprepared for Oga to buck against him, hard enough to flip them onto the other side of the desk in reversed positions with the brunette on his lap, and he just stared up, stupefied, at the conquering smirk on Oga's face.

"Don't think I'm gonna just lay down and take it, bastard." He said warningly, lips quirking up mockingly as he pressed down on Toujou's chest.

Toujou wasn't sure if Oga could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage, but his excitement and anticipation only shot up as he placed his hands firmly on the brunettes hips. He grinned when the violent teen didn't make an attempt to escape again, rocking his hips and enjoying the view as Oga's face flushed in surprise and arousal. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Holy fuck, he knew Oga was hot, but he'd never thought of the teen as sensual until now.

Toujou sat up on the desk and brought a hand up to the back of Oga's head, pulling him forward for another violent kiss full of teeth and tongue, and fuck he almost came right then when Oga kissed back just as roughly. He grabbed Oga's school jacket and nearly tore the material into shreds, months of pent up sexual frustration making him see red. The jacket slid off easily enough with Oga's cooperation, and soon Toujou was working on the buttons of his shirt while leaving more marks on the demon contractors' neck and exposed collarbone. The feeling of Oga's strong fingers digging into his shoulders and his hot breath panting in his ear was almost his undoing – even his most vivid dreams couldn't conjure such delicious, explicit sensory details.

His hand brushed over a nipple, eliciting a small gasp from the brunette, and soon the shirt was in shreds on the ground and Toujou had his lips wrapped around the other, growling in pleasure when Oga tugged harshly on his hair. He switched and teased the other nipple as well, surprised by his sudden need to make Oga come so hard he wouldn't be able to see straight.

"_Fuck_." He heard Oga growl before he was suddenly pushed into the desk again, a hand on his belt and a hot mouth on his chest.

Toujou's grip on the brunettes hips tightened painfully, and the thought of Oga wearing his bruises, him wearing Oga's, only made him bite his lip to hold in the embarrassing whimper he was sure would slip.

His wrists were suddenly pried from the brunettes' hips and roughly pinned down on the desk at his sides. Curious, Toujou made the mistake of looking down when he felt Oga shifting off his position on his thighs, and the sight of Oga – the smug bastard – smirking up at him while his tongue trailed down his chest, tasting every dip and curve of his defined abdomen and licking the salty sweat off his skin, nearly made him come undone as he let his head fall back onto the desk with a loud _thunk_.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he groaned, "Holy fuck, Oga."

He knew what was coming.

He'd dreamed of it for months now and jerked off to it, to fucking Oga, sucking his dick, maybe even Oga fucking him, but it wasn't until now that he realized he'd never fantasized Oga sucking his dick. It was a huge oversight that he knew would've produced a few hundred more daydreams because just seeing Oga on his knees before him, lips curled in a smirk, was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Toujou fingers curled over the edges of the teachers' desk and gripped it hard, bending and twisting the metal with the valiant effort not to hold Oga down and fuck him senseless. A hiss escaped his lips, torn between relief and arousal, when his hard cock was freed from the confines of his jeans, but the reprieve was painfully short when he felt a strong hand wrap around the base and the most perfect fucking pair of lips wrap around the head. It took all of his self-control not to buck into Oga's hot, wet mouth or even _look_because if he did, this would be embarrassingly short. Then Oga took more of him into his mouth and _sucked_ and suddenly there was no ledge on the teachers' desk because now it was just a mottled piece of metal on the ground. The brunettes tongue slid along the underside of his cock, lips moving and throat swallowing around his length, and Toujou was panting now, desperately wanting to come but wanting even more to come inside Oga.

"Fuck, Oga…hah, s-stop…_oh fuck –_" He moaned, growling when the brunette didn't and just sucked harder, tonguing the slit and pushing him closer to the edge. "_Oga_."

He roughly grabbed a handful of soft, brown hair and yanked Oga's head back with an impatient snarl, and instead of fear or pain as he expected, his ferocity was met with amusement and a slow, sensual lick of kiss-swollen lips, glossy from saliva and pre-come. Something possessive tightened in Toujou's chest at the sight, and he dragged Oga up to kiss him again, mauling him with teeth and tongue and ruthless abandon, because unlike any girl or guy he'd been with, Oga wasn't breakable and far from fragile. Oga fought back, gave it as good as he got, and _Jesus fuck_ if it wasn't the hottest thing Toujou had ever seen as he watched Oga meet his lust-driven gaze with an equally heated challenge, tasting himself of Oga's lips.

He stood, bringing Oga off his knees – a position Toujou would never get tired of – and standing with him as he shucked of his pants and underwear, tugging impatiently on the belt loops on the younger teens jeans.

Then they were both naked as the day they were born, all hard muscle and scar littered skin and leering grins.

This time, it was Oga to be thrown onto the table, the uncomfortable, uneven edges of the broken desk digging into his back but the discomfort was irrelevant when Toujou's large, rough hands gripped his shaft and slowly started pumping his cock. "Nngh, _fuck_, Toujou, hurry the fuck _up_…" He saw the way the redheads lips quirked, like it was amusing and empowering to stand over the one and only Oga Tatsumi, and he narrowed his eyes at the older teen. Strong, lean legs wrapped around Toujou's hips and Oga pulled him closer, both fighters hissing at the incredible feeling of skin meeting skin.

Toujou leaned down – hand still pumping Oga's cock in slow, steady, maddening strokes – and traced the ridges of Oga's well-developed muscles with his tongue, nipping and grazing the overheated skin with his teeth and leaving a trail of fire. He lifted one of Oga's legs onto his shoulder, slipping saliva slicked fingers to the brunettes entrance, and grinned at the almost hesitant but determined expression that crossed Oga's face.

"What's the matter?" Toujou challenged leeringly, "Too much of a pussy to handle it?"

A hand weaved into his red-orange hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss as he prepped the brunette with one finger, then two. In retaliation, Oga gave a sharp bite, coloring Toujou's caramel skin red. He felt more than saw the shudder run though the older teen as well as the unexpected buck of powerful hips, creating delicious friction that made his head swim for a moment. The fucker may have been acting all high and mighty earlier, like he was the dominant one, but Oga knew he was really a masochistic bastard on the inside.

"Fuck you. It feels fucking weird, alright?" Oga muttered darkly after recovering from the unexpected movement, annoyed and impatient and painfully hard.

Toujou chuckled breathlessly but said no more, concentrating on the feeling of Oga's muscles tightening around his fingers and trying not to think of how amazing it would feel when he was inside.

"Ahh…" Oga panted, breathing harshly against Toujou's neck and grinding harder into the older teen as another finger was added. He felt more than heard the deep rumble of laughter come from the redhead and he growled in response, only for it to turn into an embarrassingly wanton moan that made Toujou's pulse quicken and patience thin. He thought making Oga squirm would be fun, but he was finding it to be a very trying game, one that he had a feeling he would lose if continued for much longer.

Toujou breathed heavily through his nose, trying to reign in his desire as he pulled his fingers out, and asked, "Ready?" The glare he got in return was answer enough.

And then he slid all the way in, filling Oga to the brim, and rested his forehead on the brunettes' collarbone as he tried to control his breathing. Fuck, Oga was tighter than he thought he'd be, all hot silk and contracting muscles, and the redhead would later swear that no, his knees were not fucking buckling under the immense pleasure stealing control of his body and he was _not_ dizzy just from the feeling of finally being inside Oga. He couldn't tell if it was the sound of his heart or Oga's beating in his ears, hammering away and pumping more blood and adrenaline through their veins as he tried to grasp the last threads of his frayed, broken self-control so that he wouldn't hurt the brunette by fucking him senseless.

"Move."

Toujou's head shot up at the harsh command, searching Oga's expression for pain or discomfort, and was stunned to find just raw, impatient lust burning though him with white-hot intensity. His hips jerked from the intense gaze, drawing a broken moan from deep within his chest.

Oga shifted, drawing another ragged groan from the redhead, and bucked his hips with a growl, "I said fucking _move!_"

And move, Toujou did.

He pulled out slowly, excruciatingly slow, enjoying the flush that colored Oga's cheeks as he was left bare and vulnerable – a deer caught in a tiger's maw – but it didn't last long as he thrust back in with enough force to move the desk. The pace he set was brutal and unforgiving, rivulets of sweat sliding down his heated skin and taught muscles, panting into Oga's neck as the brunettes fingers dug into his slick back and raked downward with blunt fingernails. He knew there would be marks left for days but he couldn't bring himself to care as he tried to devour the brunette, forcing himself in deeper and harder and drawing sounds of pleasure from the usually apathetic teen below him. "Fuck, Oga." he groaned.

Oga was panting below him, hips lifting to meet the older teens harsh thrusts. The feeling of rippling muscle beneath his fingers, of Toujou over him and in him and around him, smelling of spice and earth and sweat, of the raw power that they both radiated, it was enough to send his mind spiraling with pleasure. "Toujou…" Oga came within minutes, wired and pushed too close to the edge to hold on for long, and Toujou followed quickly with a roar, coming hot and deep inside the brunette. They were both left panting as they came down from their high, skin slicked with sweat and mottled with red marks born of frustration and the maddening need to just fuck.

They cleaned up and collected their clothing, not speaking for the rest of the day, but the tension between them was unmistakable.

It was the first, but not the last time they'd meet like this.

Students would later swear there were earthquakes periodically shaking the foundations of the school, walls trembling and windows wobbling in their frames, despite the report that there were no signs of tectonic activity in the area. Oga would smirk and Toujou would grin, but neither would say a word.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, more ToujouxOga smexiness to come! Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated by your truly! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or OOCness, let me know what you liked and what you didn't for future reference!


End file.
